Life is a highway
by Pinkcatsinspace
Summary: As Robin leaves Regina for Marian, she decides to take a road trip to forget about him and heal herself. Little does she know what's in store for her. Outlaw Queen endgame with a little of every other ship in there. Frozen arc never happened in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my first story since like, forever, i have about 20 chapters ready to be uploaded and more and regardless of the response i will continually upload chapters. **

**Anyway, this story might seem a little unrealistic but this is me taking a new point of view for Regina as she overcomes her heartbreak. Slow burn Outlaw Queen, Swan Queen friendship, Regal Believer, Captain Swan, Snowing and a whole lot more to come. Just imagine Regina as being a more open minded person. I hope this story interests you! **

**Here we go,**

Life is a highway chapter 1:

Regina had just about enough with herself. It's been 2 months since she last spoke with the man she thought would be her true love. Only for him to be robbed from her grasp, so easily and so quickly.

Their breakup was messy and she vaguely remembers hurling wine glasses at the wall and screaming at nothing but herself for being an idiot and believing that a person like her could get a **happy** ending.

Henry had come over a few time in attempt to lift her spirits. She had put on a joyous facade for Henry. But once he went back to the Charmings, she would lock herself in her vault and cry herself senseless.

She had cried herself to sleep for four weeks, felt emotional numbness and nothingness for the next two and then anger and contempt for the remainder. That was when she decided, enough was enough.

She wasn't going to sit around moping, waiting for the man she loved (still loves probably) to come running back to her by some miraculous long shot. She was lazing on her couch, channel surfing when she flipped to a travel channel and and idea came to her.

That was when she decided that she needed a vacation, that it was time to let loose and see the world out there for herself.

She gathered some of her most casual wear (which she didn't know she even owned) into a duffel bag with some toiletries.

She got up early and dressed up. Hoping no one would see her magic herself to the bank where she hid her money vault. She took out all of her cash and magic-ed herself home.

She was almost ready, all she had to do now was to go and see Emma Swan.

She grimaced a little at the thought of that and she reminded herself that it wasn't her fault that she was trying to save a life and that it caused her to be caught in the crosshairs.

She was actually, for once in 2 months, exhilarated and thrilled about the prospect of a vacation.

Dressing herself as inconspicuously as possible, she headed out. Trying not to attract any attention to herself.

She was that tempted to use magic but she thought it would be nice to have a walk.

She was hastily walking the familiar route to the Charmings (they insisted she'd come over for dinner once every few weeks) when she caught a glimpse of Robin, Marian and Roland and immediately regretted her decision.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the three of them, hands linked and walking towards her direction.

She lowered her head to the ground and tried to scurry past them but she couldn't get past the observant eyes of little Roland.

"GINA!" He yelled and ran towards her.

Regina paused mid step and stooped down to greet young Roland.

"Hello there my dear, how are you?"

"I'm okay but, I miss you so much R'gina and so does mookey (his stuffed flying monkey)"

"I miss you too handsome little thief,"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure,"

He got on his tip-toes and Regina leaned towards Roland to hear his secret.

"Daddy misses you a lot too Gina."

Regina's face immediately fell, she wasn't going to stand for this false hope.

"I'm sure he and your mummy are really happy right now Roland." She said with a forced smile.

"But..."

Just then Robin and Marian approached Roland. Regina immediately stood up and promenaded away from them as fast as her feet could take her.

She could feel Robin's eyes on her back but she forced herself not to turn.

She decided to take the long way to the Charmings in order to avoid any further unwanted meetings.

Well, that was awkward.

**As the title suggests, this song was my muse. Do leave a review on the way out! Thanks for reading! Sorry that this was short, i'll try to extend it along the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, **

**So i decided to upload chapter 2 because i'm bored and somewhere in my shallow persona i'd like to believe i'm nice.**

**Here you go folks**,

Life is a highway chapter 2:

Regina traipsed lightly through the rest of bustling streets of Storybrooke. Allowing herself to merge with the masses.

Somehow her head kept going back to when Robin kept his steady gaze on her as she stalked off.

Regina knocked on the door twice lightly, careful not to disturb baby Neal who was most probably asleep. The door creaked open revealing a wide-eyed Emma.

"Regina..."

"Just the person I needed to see. may I come in for a short moment please, Miss Swan?"

Emma stood aside to let Regina enter the minuscule loft.

"So, what brings you here?" Emma asked as she closed the door.

"I'm leaving Storybrooke."

Emma nearly tripped over the carpet as she made her way towards Regina.

"You're...what?" She asked, perplexed.

"Have you become as illiterate as that pirate once you've started dating him? I'm leaving town, but just for a short time." Repeated Regina

"Geez, I'm just, baffled, for how long?" Emma inquired

"Two weeks, two months, two years. Hell I don't even know. I just need a getaway from all this, my recent desolate disposition isn't doing anything good for me. I need an escape."

Emma felt the bitter pang of guilt hit her in the gut and she gulped. Regina noticed this and softened her unintentionally harsh tone.

"I need you to watch over Henry whilst my venture. I know he's in good hands." Regina said.

Emma sighed, "Well, if you think this is going to do you good, then why not? Heck Regina, no amount of apologies from me will change things, so go, have fun. I'll explain it to Henry."

Regina nodded back, grateful, "Thank you Miss Swan,"

"Just one more thing...you'll still have your memories right?"

"I've made arrangements with Mr Gold to conjure something which will retain my otherwise painful memories, rest assured."

Emma nodded her head, "Go Regina, have fun, send Henry some postcards. I'm sure he'd like that."

Regina was just about to make her exit when she remembered.

"Emma?" She turned around slowly

"Mm?" Emma replied

"This stays between us, I don't what half the town hounding me when I cross that town line tonight."

"You have my word." Emma affirmed.

With that, Regina was good to go.

Night dawned upon Storybrooke. Regina's car was just before the town line. She stepped out for a while from her black Mercedes to take in one last sight of her town before she left. It was going to be a while before she came back after all and some sentimentality couldn't hurt.

She took a final bow she whispered, "See you again Storybrooke,"

She took in the sight and quickly popped back into her car before anyone spotted her.

With that, she drove over the town line, a rush of wind radiated through her entire being, which she could only describe as "oddly rejuvenating," and her car drove off into the night, the black shade of the car merging as one into the darkness of the night.

Regina allowed herself to experience the full decadence of the sensation of finally having some time to herself. (Not that she disliked the company of Henry)

She switched on the radio and the familiar intro of "Life is a highway" softly boomed on her speakers.

Regina let out a wild squeal of excitement and let the cool winds of the night caress her raven hair, whipping the short strands in all directions.

She pulled out an American map from the globe compartment acquired as a parting gift from Emma just before she left, the blonde recommended that Regina take a road trip and discover what was beyond Maine. Regina decided to take that recommendation. With an open heart and mind, she drove in search of a place called a motel.

**Please do review and like this and all that cool shit. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heysies,**

**Thank you all so much for the support! So anyway, i haven't watched today's OUAT but i know bits and pieces of juicy Outlaw Queen tidbits and it's absolutely wonderful. If you haven't watched it, what are you doing? (i haven't watched it because being Asian, timezones never cease to frustrate me)**

**Thank you so much to the five of you who reviewed. You guys push me to keep writing, and the 17 of you who followed and favorited, bless you.**

**i'm gonna let the story do the talking now, **

Life is a highway chapter 3:

To say Robin was unhappy was, well, not wrong but not exactly right either.

He had his Marian back, his soul mate, his family was whole once again. Roland had the woman he once called Mama again.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about the regal mayor after that fateful night?

For months Robin skimmed over the subject whenever Marian brought it up. She wasn't stupid, she knew something happened between him and the Evil Queen.

Robin always had the perfect excuse cooked up for when questions from her arose. Saying he was tired or the Merry Men were calling for him.

A few times he would even correct her, saying that she wasn't evil anymore.

"Was he actually defending the woman who had almost killed her?" Marian thought.

So their once loving relationship a fell into a cycle of mundane routines, putting on the perfect facade for the rest of Storybrooke to see that they were okay. That Robin was the honorable husband to Marian.

It killed him. It was killing her, they just didn't express it.

At night, when the rest of the town was asleep, they would lay on opposite ends of their tent. Staying that way till day break.

That morning, Robin was going about his daily morning routine, strolling over to get coffee from Granny's and breakfast for the rest of the Merry Men, Roland and Marian.

He felt like something was missing, like a part of his heart had left him. It was a rather strange feeling. He ignored it regardless and headed towards Granny's.

After getting all that he needed to, he had a sudden hunch to walk past Regina's mansion. A place he once thought he would call home.

As he absentmindedly walked down to 108 Mifflin street, he noticed that Regina's house lights were off. As if there wasn't anyone at home.

He started to take a detour towards her gate. He rattled at the iron-bar gate, locked. He sighed and tried to look for other ways to enter.

He jogged to the back of the house and to his displeasure, there was no other way in. Regina constructed the house such that there was only one way in, and one way out. Unless you count scaling the old apple tree at her backyard as a way in.

He decided that he would return at a later time to further investigate what his gut was yelling at him, that something was off.

He scurried to the front of the mayor's mansion and headed back towards his base camp.

Outside of Storybrooke,

The sun shone through the tiny holes in the blindfold onto Regina's face. As if it were peeping at her, asking her to wake up.

She yawned in the most ungracious manner and stretched her limbs across the cheap motel comforter. After a bit of procrastination, Regina rolled on her side and forced herself up.

She looked around the room and rubbed her eyes. She took in her surroundings and vaguely remembers checking into a motel before falling a deep slumber.

She shuffled across the carpeted floor towards the dressing table. She took a look at her unkempt appearance and chuckled.

With her hair frizzly and all over the place, her face devoid of any traces of makeup. It was a long time since she woke up this relaxed.

She dragged herself towards the bathroom and freshened up. In the midst of her shower, her thoughts wandered over to how the town was and if anyone noticed her absence.

"Probably not," she mused to herself and finished her shower.

She put on a dark red flannel with a black camisole inside and a pair of skinny jeans. It's been a while since she was in such casual attire, thus accounting for the lack of appropriate attire for her escapade.

She smoothened out her hair and took her time in applying very light makeup. She packed up the rest of her supplies into her bag and made a mental note to stop by any clothing store given the chance.

She headed out of the motel after checking out in search of breakfast. It'd be interesting to eat something other than the same old mundane food Granny's had to offer.

She got into her Mercedes and skimmed through her wallet, revealing a ward of cash that she had withdrawn for the trip.

She tucked the wallet safely in her globe compartment and set off.

**Reviews make my day, thanks for reading! The next chapter is where things get interesting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**First off, a Once day without Once? That should be illegal.**

**Thank you so much for the 8 reviews and the follows and likes, these little things spar me to carry on uploading, whenever i feel that the story is not good enough.**

**Tell you guys what, chapter 5, or the next chapter, i will personally thank those who have reviewed by PM-ing them a sneak (?) preview of the next chapter. Since 5 chapters is a milestone for me.**

**Enough from me, enjoy the story.**

Life is a highway chapter 4:

Regina had been driving around aimlessly in search of a place to have breakfast. It wasn't until galavanting around for about 45 minutes did she spot a diner, big and bold.

She decided to be adventurous and parked behind the diner.

"Danny's dine-in," she read

Upon entering the diner, she was immediately immersed by the atmosphere, there were a couple of unlit neon lights that were on the walls, vintage movie and album posters plastered the walls, vinyl albums were slotted rather sloppily into a cupboard next to a vinyl player and a jukebox.

Some old arcade games were lined up one after the other. The chairs were all PVC material and were striking red. There were some leather couch seats and the tables were a lighter shade of red.

"Greased lighting" was being played as customers streamed in and out of the retro diner, all with pleased looks on their faces. Regina began to praise herself for managing to find a seemingly decent diner.

She strutted over to the ordering counter and was consulting the menu, she quite liked the vibe of the place, the menu served home-style food or comfort food, something out of Regina's normal choices.

She ultimately decided on getting pancakes with maple syrup and a coffee to go along.

She sat alone at one of the bar seats and began eating. As she was reveling in the harmony of flavors in her mouth. A man, no more than 20 years old approached her.

"Good morning Miss, how are you enjoying the food?"

Regina was startled and nearly choked on her coffee. The man immediately looked sheepish and apologized.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you,"

Regina laughed lightheartedly and replied, "no no it's fine, it's just that the food is so good I didn't even notice you approaching me. I'm enjoying my meal. Thank you for asking."

"Haven't seen you around before, you new here or something?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and asked,

"How did you know?"

"Haha well, the folks that stream in and out of the ole place all know me well so I'm quite familiar with the townsfolk round these parts."

Regina nodded, "I'm Regina, Regina Mills."

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Danny, Danny Johnson, I own this diner."

Regina put down her knife and fork, "I must say, you've done a very good job with this place, the interior is superb, the setting is complementing..."

Regina stopped talking and noticed that Danny was looking at one of the customers that just entered the diner with a dreamy gaze. She followed his line of vision and noticed a woman approaching the counter.

Regina cleared her throat and Danny snapped his head back,

"I'm sorry what...?" He asked, slightly embarrassed

Regina laughed and asked,

"That isn't just another customer is it?"

"Haha, her name's Amy, she comes in every morning at the same time, orders the same thing and always leaves a tip."

"Someone's smitten," Regina commented

"We're just friends," he insisted

"Bullshit, I know a smitten gaze when I see one, why haven't you asked her out? I mean, if you don't mind sharing."

"She'll never like a guy like me, I'm no good for her." He stated wistfully.

"Now don't say that, how else did you manage to run this exquisite diner?"

"You'd be surprised at what you can find on Craigslist."

Regina furrowed her brows and Danny stood up.

"Well I'll leave you to it, enjoy your stay."

As Danny walked off towards the counter, Regina saw him brushing playfully past the woman named Amy and noticed the spark between their playful exchange.

Regina sighed and leaned back in her seat, "this'll be interesting,"

Regina decided to head back to the motel she was previously staying at, this sojourn might last a little longer then intended.

**Remember to review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much, reviews, faves and follows are what push me forward to improve and continue the story.**

**i'm now a working class teenager so pardon me in advance for delayed updates.**

Life is a highway chapter 5:

Regina made a turn back into the parking lot of the motel carpark and checked in yet again.

She was given a different room (much to the astounded reaction of the receptionist) and she unpacked her belongings again.

Regina thought, "if I don't get my happy ending, the least I could do is to help someone else get the theirs."

She grabbed her backpack (who knew she had one of those) and her keys and decided to drive down to the diner again.

Regina saw the, "now hiring" sign outside the diner and she thought, "how perfect." Customer service or serving anyone for that matter wasn't exactly her forte or her favorite thing to do, but, what the hell right?

She entered the now less bustling than before diner due to the breakfast shift ending. She saw Danny behind the counter chatting with a few of his staff.

She approached them, "excuse me?"

David's head turned around immediately and he smiled at Regina

"You again, Regina was it? How can I help you?"

"I saw your hiring sign outside and i would like to apply." She plastered on her brightest smile.

He turned to his staff, they peered at her and whispered amongst themselves. Regina was always the one to judge and not vice versa so this predicament felt quite odd to her.

Danny looked at Regina, then back at his staff, then back at Regina.

"You're hired."

Regina was taken aback, "that easy?" She questioned.

"You seem to have quite the amiable character and besides, it's refreshing to see a new face. Welcome to the team Regina." Danny grinned.

Regina smiled, "this is gonna be fun." She thought.

Back at Storybrooke,

After having breakfast with the Merry men and his family. He sneaked out of camp for a while saying he had some errands to run in town.

When Marian eyed him with a cynical look and he tried his best to send a reassuring smile.

Robin walked back down Mifflin street and ended up back at Regina's. Now the front gate was open and he noticed Emma walking out of the mansion with Henry.

He jogged towards them,

"Afternoon Miss Swan, Henry," he greeted

Henry only scowled at him, still bitter about the predicament he left Regina in.

"Good afternoon Robin, what brings you here?" Emma started, trying to hide any hints of nervousness

"Is Regina in? I would like to speak with her."

"She is but, she doesn't really want to see anyone nowadays. Henry and I were just dropping by to see how she was holding up." Replied Emma calmly.

A pang of guilt hit Robin in the gut, but he masked that and slowly nodded.

"Why are her house lights off then?" He asked as he glanced back at the mansion.

Emma nearly faltered but Henry covered for her, "She's having a nap, she's been having more of those since you left her alone." He answered coldly and took off.

"Thanks kid," thought Emma.

"Well, I've gotta go get the kid before he does something ridiculous, I'll catch you around okay?" Replied Emma.

Robin gave a slight nod and Emma took off

Emma found Henry at their playground spot sitting on top of the slide. She climbed up and sat next to him.

"Nice cover kid," she patted him on the back

"Thanks, I wonder where mom is now."

"Probably doing something that's completely Regina." Thought Emma.

Out of Storybrooke,

On the contrary, Regina was doing something completely unlike her. She was shuffling around the diner carrying trays with plates stacked on each other, running in and out of the kitchen and taking orders.

The dreaded dinner shift had descended upon her.

"Well this is exhausting," and in that moment Regina finally understood what Ruby had to go through on a daily basis and felt a sudden sense of respect for her.

"Losing stamina?" Asked one of the waiters named Emily,

Regina smiled back warily, she wasn't used to shuffling around in heels in a white short skirt and cropped button up top which made her feel more a little too exposed for her comfort.

The heels she could manage, but not the overexposing outfit which garnered the attention of some men.

She was that tempted to turn them into frogs if one more guy had his gaze lingered on her breasts or her ass.

Emily took the plates from Regina's tray and gently patted her on the back. "You'll get used to it," she told her encouragingly.

Regina recognized the woman named Amy come in through the door and take a seat by the window. Regina scurried over to her.

"Welcome to Danny's diner!" She greeted with as much zeal as she could muster.

She dropped a menu on the table and pulled out her notebook.

"I'll just get a beef lasagna and a strawberry milkshake." Amy replied politely with a smile.

Regina noted that order and repeated it.

"You're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you before." Amy noted.

Regina nodded and responded, "Yeah, I'm new to both this town and the diner."

"Welcome, uh..."

"Regina, it's Regina."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, could you get Danno out here for me please?"

"Wow, we're going to puppy names now," Regina thought.

"You mean Danny? Sure, give me a minute."

Regina skipped away after sending in the order to the back room where Danny was sorting out receipts.

"Danno!" she teasingly called out,

"Your future girlfriend is looking for you!"

Danny emerged from the back room rolling his eyes, "yeah sure Regina." He teased back.

Regina laughed and went back to work, although not without glancing at their table once in a while.

**Do drop a review on your way out, have a blessed OUAT day. (I can't be the only one excited for The Evil Queen sword fight and appearance can I?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heysies, **

**Thanks for all the support! Keep it rolling in guys!**

**Also, the winter hiatus is descending on us, i am dreading it, a lot. **

Life is a highway chapter 6:

Once the dreaded dinner shift ended, they cleared up the diner and closed up.

Regina was gathering her things and was about to head off to her motel when Danny asked,

"Regina, we're about to head out for some drinks, care to join us?"

Regina looked at her watch, "11.00" it read.

"Why not?" She responded

So Regina followed them to bar to loosen up.

Back at Storybrooke,

Night had fallen, it had been a day since Regina left, Emma was tossing and turning in her bed.

She'd probably have to come up with a better excuse than Regina playing sleeping beauty, if the town were to notice.

She decided to roll over and fish in the darkness for her cell phone and dialed speed dial 5.

The phone rang three times before Regina's voice reverberated through her phone.

Outside Storybrooke,

Regina was about to take a sip out of her cocktail when her phone rang. She excused herself and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Regina,"

"Miss Swan, miss me already?"

"Well, maybe just your sarcastic bite."

"Can't say I'm surprised, how's Henry?"

"He's good, kid misses you though."

"Well that's good to know," there was a loud whoop as someone in the bar fell to ground, wasted.

"Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour Swan?"

"What was that noise?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Just someone passing out, I'm at a bar. Now why are you calling me?"

"Well, I'd just thought you should know that people are gonna start asking questions about your whereabouts. Me and Henry both came up with a lie but I don't think it'll hold out."

"and what exactly did you say?"

"You were napping..."

Emma could almost hear the face palm of Regina on the other end.

"Well in our defense, Henry came up with it on the spot."

"You tell people that my whereabouts are for me to know and not for them to find out. Tell Snow to take care of the town on behalf of my absence. I'm sure she's fully capable of it."

"Would you like to know who was the first one to ask the million dollar question?" Asked Emma. She knew she was broaching but it's worth a shot.

"Please don't tell me it's that scornful Leroy,"

"Robin, actually."

There was an uncomfortable silence at the other end and Emma almost thought Regina had hung up on her.

"Regina you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"He cares for you, y'know. I saw it in his eyes when asked about you."

"That doesn't matter now, he has clearly made his choice, I don't matter to him and I will be anything but a home wrecker. "

"Regina, I'm sor..."

"Save it Miss Swan, tell Henry I'll be sending him a postcard soon. Look out for it, and keep it away from the two idiots, I've got enough on my plate as it is and I don't need little miss sunshine and prince not very Charming hunting me down."

"Alright, goodnight Regina,"

"Goodnight Miss Swan,"

Back at the bar,

Regina hung up the phone with a ambivalent look on her face. She took a larger sip of her cocktail and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"C'mon Dan, when you gon make that sweet Amy yours?"

"We're just friends..."

"And that's just a load of bullshit," snapped Regina.

Danny laughed a nervous laugh and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know, she probably doesn't feel the same."

"And how could you possibly know that by just staring at her all the time?" Shot back Mac, one of the chefs.

"I DO NOT STARE!" Danny insisted.

A collective," M-hmmmm," was chorused among the entire crew.

"Right guys, it's been a great night and all but we've gotta open up early tomorrow, let's call it a night here."

The staff started to gather up their things and headed off until Regina called all of them back once Danny left.

"Listen, I might be new here, but I know love when I see it, we've gotta help Danny, give a push in her direction."

"Yeah, Danny has done so much for us. He deserves it." Said Roy, one of the waiters.

All the crew members looked at each other and nodded collectively.

Operation Danmy was a go.

**Drop a review maybe?** **In** **our next** **chapter** **Robin** **finds out the truth...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys,**

**i broke after that episode, not even kidding, i'm completely and utterly broken right now.**

**i cried so much, i am incredibly angsty and enraged at Adam and Eddy they keep screwing up my baby's happy ending and i think it needs to stop soon.**

**i'm gonna update way more frequently, to help us all get through the hiatus, because currently, i've lost all my faith in Outlaw Queen**

**Sorry for blabbering, now onto what everyone's really here for.**

Life is a highway chapter 7:

Storybrooke,

As daylight fell upon Storybrooke, Emma groaned as the sunlight streamed through the curtains. She buried her face under her pillow in an attempt to block out the sunlight.

There was a knock on her room door and she mumbled,

"Yeah?"

Mary Margaret's voice boomed through the thin wooden door, a little too perky for her liking in the morning. "Hook's here, he's asking for you.

Emma shot up from her bed immediately. "Tell him I'll be there in 20!"

She hopped out of bed and went to freshen up, after having a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and went to change.

She almost skipped to the living room, excited to see Hook but trying to mask it. The sight that greeted her made her want to roll her eyes.

David was sitting directly opposite Hook, with his hands folded across his chest, giving him a stern look.

"Hey guys," Emma interrupted.

Hook turned and smiled at Emma,

"Swan,"

"Good morning Emma." David greeted.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, let me take you out for breakfast love, we can talk there."

"Sure," replied Emma cooly. (without a lack of trying)

She went to door and grabbed her coat hanging on the coat rack, Hook stood up and shook David's hand. David gave an approving nod in return.

"Help me get Henry ready for school alright?" Emma gave David a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah sure, you two look like you've got your three and a half hands full."

"Emma laughed and pulled Hook out of the house.

"Did he bring protection?" Came Mary Margaret from Neal's room.

"Mary Margaret!" Yelled David.

Outside of Storybrooke,

Diners were filing in and out Danny's diner.

"Why do all shifts feel this busy?" Groaned Regina and she scuttled to deliver a plate of eggs and bacon.

As soon as Amy entered the diner and sat down, a waitress named Lisa alerted the kitchen staff while Emily went to drag Danny out saying Amy wanted to see him.

Danny sat in front of a confused Amy just when Lisa came over with a plate of omelettes with a heart shape drawn in ketchup.

She winked at Danny and sauntered off. Regina slid in with Amy's order and an identical one for Danny.

"It's on the house," said Regina.

She clapped Danny on the back and scurried off to take another order.

Both of them looked at each other, stumped by what just happened. They shared a laugh and had breakfast anyway.

Regina high-fived Roy on the way back to the counter.

Back at Storybrooke,

Emma and Hook were at Granny's, having a nice casual breakfast with them constantly bantering up and down. Granny almost had the urge to yell at them to get a room.

Then it started, with Archie coming up to them asking about Regina, saying she didn't show up for an appointment she scheduled with him about his dog permit, then Hook realized he hadn't seen the mayor, then Leroy decided to butt his nose in and along came Ruby and Granny and then Robin and his family came in.

Everyone was talking about different things at different volumes and different paces.

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE."

The diner fell into silence, Snow and Charming then entered Granny's with Henry and noticed the gathering.

"Haven't you noticed the Queen, I mean, Mayor's absence? It's been two days since she last appeared. She doesn't stay in for this long. Something's up with that woman, I can feel it in my bones." Exclaimed Leroy.

Robin resisted the urge to defend Regina and quietly inched closer to the front.

With that, the pandemonium ensued. Emma took a deep breath and stood on top of a table.

"Alright everyone listen up!" the buzz died down,

"That is MAHOGANY!" Granny yelled.

Emma shot her an apologetic smile and continued,

"Regina has sworn me to secrecy, about her whereabouts. That much I can reveal. She told Snow to take charge of the town in her absence."

The crowd turned back to look at the now astonished Mary Margaret and her equally muddled husband. Henry was the only looking sharp and unfazed.

"Me...? But I can't possibly..."

"Yes, yes you can, Regina told me she knows you can do it. So there's that..."

"But why the hell would she..."

Emma shot a glare towards Leroy who immediately shut up.

There was somewhat of a collective "oh" and nods amongst the crowd, some turned towards Robin and they suppressed any further questions at Emma's fierce disposition. The only audacious one was Robin, who approached the pair once the crowd dispersed.

"Where did Regina go?" Asked Robin worriedly.

"Sorry, that's her secret to share, not mine. I'm not at liberty to say."

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"I'm...sorry Robin, I don't really know that." She gave Robin an apologetic look, refusing to expose Regina any further and sat back down with Hook.

Robin opened his mouth as if to say something but felt Marian's gaze on him.

He decided to back off and sat down at a booth after which Marian followed him, remaining silent through the rest of their breakfast.

**Reviews are the bomb.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ho, ho, ho**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope ya'll are having fun and festive celebrations with your loved ones.**

**As for me, well, i'm working. Fun isn't it? Hahah**

**Anyway, Funko pop is releasing Once Upon A Time pops and that makes me very excited. I am totally gonna buy the entire collection.**

**Enough of small talk, enjoy the story**!

Life is a highway chapter 8:

Now it was the lunch shift and Regina was having her mid-shift break. The entire crew forced Danny to go out and spend the day with Amy.

Regina smiled to herself as her thoughts flew back to her and Robin once upon a time. When times were better, when she kissed him.

She quickly shook that thought off as she could feel her tears welling up.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." She repeated it like a mantra to herself softly.

She finished up the rest of her lunch and was about to head back to work when her phone rang.

She picked it up and it wasn't a great surprise to see Emma's name on her phone screen.

"Emma," she greeted

"Regina,"

"Is everything alright?"

Emma could vaguely hear an Elvis song in the background.

"Can't get enough of diner food can you Regina?" Emma teased

"Shut your mouth Swan, what's this about?"

"Well I did what you wanted me to and it went well aside from the fact that..."

"What?"

"Robin had a thousand and one questions about you and I tried my best to evade all of them but I can only do so for so long before he's gonna come looking for you. Just giving you a heads up."

Regina rubbed her temple with her free hand and heard Lisa calling her back for her shift.

"Thank you Emma, tell Henry I love him alright? I have to go now."

"Alright, bye Regina."

"Goodbye Emma."

Regina smoothed her hair and putting aside her emotions. She went back to work. She better hurry up and leave before Robin catches up to her.

"Why would he even care about me anymore?" She wondered with much frustration.

At the dinner shift, the diner was a mess. Orders flew all over the place. Children were screaming and crying, plates broke and the kitchen had all sorts of ingredients all over the place.

Waitresses were practically running at this point, serving and taking orders when Danny stormed into the diner, looking visibly pissed off.

The waitresses stopped in their tracks as he entered and shut himself in his office.

They were all curious but they knew had a shift to finish, so they all just put aside any suppositions and continued working.

Once the shift had ended, Emily went to knock on Danny's office door. But he didn't open up. Then Regina tried.

"Danny open the door, I can see the lights on."

"Get lost," he fired back.

"I don't take that kind of tone Mr Krabs,"

"Leave me alone,"

"The entire crew is worried about you, at least come out and explain what on earth is going on." Regina was an expert at guilt tripping.

Danny then opened the door and walked out front.

The entire crew were sitting in a circle as if some kind of ritual was about to commence. Regina grabbed a chair for Danny and herself and plopped down on it.

"I couldn't do it..." Danny started

"Do what?" Asked Mac

"I couldn't tell her, I ended up scaring her off."

There was a silence that reverberated through the room for a while.

"So what, you're gonna sit here and be mad at the world and yourself just because you can't get your happy ending? Regina started.

"Déjà Vu," she thought.

"She probably doesn't ever want to see me,"

"Look," said Lisa, "a woman likes a man to fight for her. You've been in love with her since way back when. If you just give up because of one small thing, then I say you're a fool, a fool and a coward."

"Yeah c'mon, no love story is good without a fight!" Said Emily.

Danny sat in silence for a while. With the entire crew training their eyes on him.

"Don't stare at me, it's rude." He joked.

They laughed for a while before Danny spoke again.

"Alright, I'll try again. But I don't know how to do it."

"Oh leave that to us," said Regina with a mischievous glint.

The next day,

Knowing that Amy most probably wouldn't come to diner. The crew sent out Emily to try and convince her to come for dinner and for some reason she succeeded.

As night dawned,

People started streaming into the diner and the crew were on the look out for Amy.

Regina was in the back room giving a pep talk to Danny and helping him get ready for the big moment.

Lisa walked to back and went to the store room.

"She's here,"

"Time to go," said Regina

Danny shifted nervously until Regina clapped him hard on the back.

"Be a man, get the girl."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

Operation Danmy was at it's climax.

**More reviews would make my Christmas**.


	9. Chapter 9

**WOO HOO HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS,**

**i have this tradition of posting chapters on holidays because i feel great.**

**2015 is going to be a great year, no matter what you went through in 2014, make 2015 better. Be your own author of your own book.**

**i forgot to put a disclaimer that all characters aren't mine except for the OC ones, ABC owns the rest of em.**

**Without further ado, i present**,

Life is a highway chapter 9:

Roy quickly shuffled the jukebox to "Jailhouse Rock,"

Regina walked out from the back with Danny arm in arm and led him towards Amy's seat.

Amy looked very obviously confused and angry at Danny.

Danny smiled nervously at Amy but she didn't seem amused.

Regina nudged him hard and he offered a hand to Amy.

Regina let go of Danny and whispered to Amy,

"You won't regret this. Trust me."

She looked skeptical initially but took his hand.

"C'mon everybody, dance!" Yelled Danny

Everyone spontaneously got up and started dancing.

Because everyone knew each other in this small town, no one really gave a shit about what they were doing.

Couples were laughing at each other. Children were running about and dancing with their parents, teenagers who were on awkward dates started giggling.

Even the kitchen staff started dancing as the waitresses laughed along the side lines. As Regina watched happy couples dancing, she thought of Robin and how they would look if they were here.

She smiled a sad smile and pushed that thought away.

When the music changed to, "Fooled around and fell in love," the dance speed reduced and everyone was slow dancing.

Regina was watching from the side as Danny confessed his love for Amy.

Amy had tears in her eyes and she whispered back to him and they shared their first kiss. The crew erupted into cheers and whoops came from the kitchen.

Even Regina was teary eyed at the sight as she thought of what she and Robin could've been.

She decided to skip out back to get some air.

She could see Storybrooke from the back of the diner. She sighed and sat down on one of the curbs. Having some quiet time with herself.

Back at Storybrooke,

Robin was extremely restless. He kept on tossing and turning in his tent. He gave up on the idea of trying to fall asleep.

Careful to not wake Marian and Roland up, he crawled out of the tent and traversed through the forest, where he could think best.

He passed the log where he and Regina had their first heart to heart talk.

He walked to the end of the forest and sat down. He could see outside of Storybrooke from where he was. A neon lit building resembling Granny's could be seen from where he was. He squinted and saw the sign, "Danny's"

He sometimes wondered what was it like beyond Storybrooke and its inhabitants. His thoughts then flew to Regina.

How could be an honorable man if his heart wasn't in sync with his head? Breaking up with her was the hardest thing he had to do after parting with Marian when she passed.

He had Marian back, why wasn't he happy? They weren't the same and he knew it. He learned to get over her death years ago and learned to be both father and mother to Roland. She died and life carried on for him.

When he met Regina, she was heartbroken and he promised that he wouldn't break her heart. But when he left her, she was back to square one and no one can even imagine the immense amount of guilt he feels about that.

Outside of Storybrooke,

The crew were sitting around plus Amy and Danny and congratulating them on finally making their move.

"It's been a painful 2 years watching the both of you do nothing." Said Lisa

Everyone laughed and Regina sat down.

"Where did you go Regina? We were looking for you." Said Roy.

"Oh I was just out back doing some thinking." She sighed,"I have decided that today shall be my last day here."

All of them were all in shock,

"Why?!" Asked Emily

"It's true, I'm not from around these parts, I actually left home to go on a road trip to get over a recent heartbreak. I saw Danny and Amy and I thought that if I couldn't have my happy ending, it would be nice to help someone get theirs."

Everyone nodded and sat in silence for a while.

"Now my time is up here, I have to continue my trip. But it was very lovely working and meeting all of you. My fellow waitresses, you all have been fantastic and are the sweetest group of people I have ever met. The kitchen crew, thank you, for making feel at home and always cooking up delicious lunches and making the best jokes."

Some of the crew members were teary eyed and sniffing as they nodded.

"Finally, Danny and Amy. I hope you two have the most beautiful and amazing romance ever. Thank you for providing me an opportunity to witness such a wonderful love story."

"Cheers to Regina!" Hollered Mac.

Everyone raised their glasses and shared a cheers.

Before Regina left, she took a group photo outside Danny's with the entire crew and Amy.

She then changed, and returned her uniform.

Danny handed her some cash,

"Oh no I really can't, I was just here for a while."

"Take it," he insisted. "This is my way of saying thanks for your help in more ways than one."

She smiled. She turned back to the crew and blew a goodbye kiss. She knew she would miss this place but she had to hustle.

The next day, she checked out of the motel. Stopped by a Starbucks ("why the hell would a mermaid be the logo?" She thought) got herself an cappuccino and a banana bread.

She parked her car at a corner street and used her magic to send her postcard to Henry back in Storybrooke.

With that, she drove off towards the direction of New York.

**Happy new year once again, this concludes the Danmy arc, let me know how you found it**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,**

**Here's another chapter! As usual, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. 70 follows?! I am flattered and beyond humbled. You guys make me want to write more.**

**In other news, a little snippet of my life, i'm taking my results on Monday, these results determine whether or not i go to the college of my dreams. Wish me luck!**

**Here's what you all came for**,

Life is a highway chapter 10:

As Regina was waiting on the jam-packed freeway towards New York, she decided to give Emma a call.

"Swan," she answered after two rings

Regina could hear the whining of Hook saying, "really love? Now?" in the background and did not want to intrude longer than intended.

"Swan, it's Regina on the line,"

"Hook shut up for a minute I can't hear Regina. Yes Regina?"

"Sorry to interrupt your Casablanca make out session, I'm currently on the freeway to New York and I have no idea where to stay or what to do. Could you give me some pointers?"

"Really, the mayor is asking the sheriff for vacation advice?" Regina could almost imagine the smirk Emma had on.

"The mayor could also fire the sheriff."

"Haha okay okay, my old apartment where I stayed at with Henry should be still vacant. Considering I've never actually leased it. You could crash there for a bit."

"Okay. What's there to do in New York?"

"Regina, this is your vacation, your freedom. I don't think you'd want to call me at every state and ask me what to do because trust me, as patriotic as I am, I haven't been out of Portland much. Except on that one time to Vegas..."

"Spare me," groaned Regina

"Just roam around Regina, New York is a big place, it's the Big Apple. You'll go to all sorts of places. Don't try and flag any Yellow Cabs though, practically impossible to navigate through the city by traffic. Try the Metro."

"Thank you Miss Swan. My postcard is on its way, you should be receiving it soon. Goodbye."

"Have fun, Regina." And Emma hung up.

Empire State of mind came up on her car radio just as Regina entered New York. Regina couldn't help but boogie in her seat a little.

As she drove down the bustling roads of New York, she suddenly knew why the song called the place a "concrete jungle"

Taking her time to marvel at the towering skyscrapers and buildings. She whipped out her phone to take some pictures and check the text message from Emma saying that she received the postcard and it also stated her previous apartment's address.

Regina stopped off at an alleyway and entered in the address into her GPS.

In no time at all, Regina found the apartment and the spare key hidden under the mat.

"Typical Swan," She thought.

She unlocked the door and let herself in.

Despite Regina's dichotomy of taste as compared to Emma, she couldn't help but admire the view of the apartment. Providing her a picturesque view of the city. The streets seemed to have a life of its own as people traversed up and down on the pathways with cups of coffee and with cellphones seemingly glued to their ears.

She's never seen such a busy and bustling city in her life and to witness such a sight was quite the spectacle.

As night dawned on the city, Regina shuffled into the apartment carrying a bag of what was known as "Chinese takeout" and set it down on the kitchen table. Even as the sky turned dark, there was still the prevalence of honks and sirens sounding in the distance.

Regina was beginning to see why they called New York, the city that never sleeps.

Regina found some dishes and utensils and unloaded some of the take out. She carefully balanced a few plates (many thanks to her waitressing skills) and sat in front of the television.

She channel surfed once again until she landed on ABC and was immersed in the plot of a show called, "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D"

"I seem to have bought too much take out." She thought as she stared at the few plates of takeout food staring back at her.

She decided to take her time to savor the various foods she bought.

Back at Storybrooke,

Robin was as usual, having one of his nightly walks through the forest. Another one of those sleepless nights where he could only think about the raven-haired beauty that had skipped town without any warning whatsoever.

He sat at the same spot he did, facing Danny's once again. But this time, he heard the sound of dried leaves crunching behind him and he turned around swiftly to see Little John approaching him.

"Hey Rob, mind if I sit down for a while?"

"You never have to ask John,"

John grunted and sat down next to Robin. Both men staring out into the unknown distance.

"I know you haven't been sleeping much," started Little John

Silence from Robin.

"I know you come here every night, you try not to wake anyone but you can't get past your best friend."

The silence prevailed.

"Robin, I know you're thinking about her, about Regina."

That seemed to snap him out of his daze

"Who said I was..."

"You don't take me to be a fool do you Rob?"

"Of course not John."

"You and Marian, are not the couple you once were. All the Merry men see it."

Robin sighed and ruffled his hands through his hair.

"What you had with Marian, you got over it didn't you Rob? It wasn't easy, all of us saw you move on from her death."

"I don't know what I'm doing John,"

"What you're doing is being selfish,"

Robin turned to Little John with an outraged look on his face.

"I AM NOT BEING SELFISH, I AM BEING A MAN OF HONOUR. YES, I STILL LOVE REGINA VERY VERY MUCH AND I MISS HER EVERYDAY BUT I HAVE MADE A VOW AND I AM BINDED BY THAT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Robin yelled as he kicked a tree in the most petulant manner.

"You just answered your own question." Replied Little John calmly.

"What?"

"You said you love Regina. Your head is not with your heart, so why are you restraining yourself and Marian for a chance at true happiness? Marian wouldn't want you to be bound to her by some code of honor, she would want you to be with her because your truly love her and if you're doing this for the sake of honor, I say, you stop playing games and be a man. You're denying not only her but also yourself of a happy ending."

Robin paused, and realized what Little John just did.

"But Roland..."

"Isn't an infant, well he is but, he can see that you two aren't happy with each other. He's more observant than you think."

Silence elapsed between the friends once more.

"What do you think I should do John?"

"Whatever your head and heart both finally agree on."

With that John stood up and took his leave. Robin continued staring out into the distance, little did he know Marian was eavesdropping on their exchange.

**Keep them reviews coming in! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey,**

**Guys Sean is back filming and if that doesn't excite you, it should.**

**It isn't the end Outlaw Queen i suppose. **

**A little bit of Robin and Marian interaction for this chapter, a filler for what's going to happen for Regina. **

**Here you go,**

Life is a highway chapter 11:

Regina was nearly stuffed from the over load of food. Kung Pao chicken, sweet and sour pork and fried rice.

She leaned back in her seat and picked up a fortune cookie.

She broke it in half as she saw people do it in the movies. She pulled out the piece of paper wedged in between the cookie.

"Let true love run it's course, do not be afraid to fall in love." She read out loud.

She laughed to herself. That didn't work out too great for her did it. She told the fortune cookie,

"That's why I'm here, because of true love." and popped the cookie into her mouth before standing up to clear the dishes.

Back in Storybrooke,

Robin immediately detected a presence and called Marian out.

As Marian emerged from the shadows, Robin commented,

"After all these years, you still could never hide properly." and he laughed

She laughed and sat down next to him.

"I take it you heard my conversation with Little John?"

She nodded and then replied,

"My death must've been years ago for you but it seems like it was just yesterday when I narrowly escaped fate."

"It's been a long time Marian,"

"I understand, but, please enlighten me with regards one thing, how did you fall in love the evil queen? The monstrous woman who was about to sentence me to my death?"

"Marian, she's not evil anymore."

"Yeah, you've said that more times than I can count."

"But really, she isn't. The woman I met is the furthest thing from a monster."

He then went on to animatedly reminisce his and Regina's story. From the day he saved her from a flying monkey. To when she saved Roland from another flying monkey. To when she nearly put herself in a sleeping curse because of her son and then when they met in Storybrooke and when she told him that he was her true love. To the time when she finally opened herself to love."

"She...saved Roland?" Asked Marian

"Yes, she did. Turned the flying monkey into a stuffed toy for him."

"Mookey?"

Robin nodded,

Marian stared out into the distance with Robin.

"I might not understand why you love that woman, but give me time, to understand, and one day I might just accept the fact that you two are meant to be together. I love you Robin, and you loved me Robin. I understand that much. You got over me years ago, you moved on. I don't expect us to be how we were but can't we try again?"

"I...I don't know Marian, I really don't."

She stood up, "Then that's all I need, we might not be what we were anymore but I still wish that you will be happy. Even if it is without me. I free you of your vows to me Robin."

Robin looked at her and suddenly he saw the woman he met all those years ago in the enchanted forest, the kind, mild and gentle woman he saw those few years. The woman he fell in love with.

She smiled at him a kind smile, he kissed her on her forehead.

"I know this is difficult Marian, but I wish you would find your true happiness. I'm sorry cannot give you the happiness we once had."

She shook her head, "Love is not forceful, it is fateful. Do not be sorry."

"What about Roland?"

"I will take care of him for the time being. I want to rekindle the time I have lost with him. I think you have some chasing to do. I give you my blessing Robin."

Marian stood up slowly and Robin embraced her. He felt his shirt getting wet from Marian's tears.

He was about to say something when Marian kissed him on the lips and said, "Goodbye, Robin." She quickly turned around and ran.

He sighed and leaned on a nearby tree and continued to admire the night sky.

He felt a rush of emotions, both happiness and also sorrow but he knew he wasn't the best man for Marian and he hoped to the Gods above that she would find another that could make her happy again.

His thoughts shifted to Regina, he was convicted that he had to find her and make her feel loved again.

Back in New York,

Light streamed through the curtains and onto Regina's face.

Regina groaned and ducked under the pillow. She yawned and propped herself up on her elbow.

She ambled her way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. She ruffled her hair and decided to make breakfast. She was in a loose cotton t-shirt and cotton shorts which she never ever wore in Storybrooke but here, no one was watching. She decided to be as casual as possible.

She pulled out some ingredients which she bought when she came to New York at a Walmart the day before.

She found a waffle iron in one of the cabinets and decided to make waffles and an omelette. (which she learned how to make a mean omelette from Danny's)

"I could get used to this," she thought.

She checked up online for a nearby gym whilst devouring her breakfast.

She changed into a pair of yoga pants and a loose tank top and put on her trainers before she headed to the gym.

**Reviews would be lovely! I have so many ideas coming up that i hope you guys will love. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy,**

**Quick update for you guys, because you all have been so good to me. Over 80 follows? That's insane, i am deeply humbled and flattered.**

**i appreciate every single reviewer and favoriter and follower out there. Sending my love to you.**

**Let's get this party started,**

Life is a highway chapter 12:

Regina arrived at the gym and signed in. She felt like she needed a good workout. Regina made it a point to maintain her physique. Age was no longer on her side.

She warmed up and got on the treadmill. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere as she jogged steadily for a good 20 minutes on the treadmill. Before coming down and panting.

She went on to the bicycle machine and started paddling for 15 minutes. Focused on nothing but getting top speed.

She stepped off and wiped off her sweat with a towel.

"Are you new here?" Asked a lady who was stepping off the machine opposite hers.

"Yeah, I'm just staying around these parts for a few days. I'm Regina." Regina stretched out her hand for the woman to shake.

"Hey, I'm Abigail." and she returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm here for a few days."

"Oh that's nice, I hope to see you around more often!"

"Likewise." Regina replied

Regina stayed at the gym for another half an hour before hitting the showers and driving home to get changed.

Back at Storybrooke,

"Henry! There's mail for you."

Henry beelined towards the common room and grabbed the envelope from Emma. He sat down by the kitchen counter and carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the postcard.

"Dearest Henry, (and Emma who is probably peeping behind you to read this)"

Henry turned around and true enough, Emma let out a sheepish grin. He laughed and continued reading.

"It's been five days since I left Storybrooke and I do wonder how you are back at home. I miss you so much my little prince. (and maybe even the meddling Emma Swan and the two love birds but just a little bit) I'm having a great time and learning to get over my heartbreak, after two months of being cooped up in the mansion, I'm finally out on the road to recovery. I went to work at a diner for a while and it was quite the experience. Next time you dine at Granny's, be appreciative of Ruby. Being a waitress takes a hell lot of patience and smiling. My jaw still hurts.

I'm on my way to New York now, the place where you sojourned when we sent you away. I'm looking forward to see how you lived in New York and I'm looking forward to seeing you again very soon sweetheart. All my love."

He pulled out a photograph from the envelope and it was the picture Regina took on the last day of work. He laughed and showed it to Emma, who also laughed.

"I could never imagine mum serving up dishes and actually having to be nice to customers." Henry laughed.

Emma and Henry both shared a laugh and joked for a bit about Regina being a waitress before Henry kept both the postcard and the photograph in his room and headed back out with Emma.

In New York,

At about 1.30, Regina grabbed her coat and drove towards Central Park.

She parked at a nearby parking lot and walked into Central Park. Taking in the wide and vast park filled with people of all ages traversing up and down the paths. Some were jogging, some were cycling and some were just strolling.

She decided to leisurely stroll and take in the vast scenery presented to her. Along the way taking some photos to send to Henry.

As she was casually humming a song and strolling. She bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" The stranger apologized.

She looked up and was greeted by a familiar face, "Abigail? Was it?" Regina asked.

"Yeah! You were..."

"Regina,"

"Ah yes! Regina, what a funny coincidence seeing you here."

"Coincidence indeed,"

Regina strolled along side Abigail who was cutting through Central Park to get to work.

"How's the big city been?"

"Well for starters, it's really big. I'll tell you that."

Abigail chuckled and she continued,

"Central Park is really nice, so spacious and vast. So luscious and full of greenery. Kind of reminds me of my homeland."

"Where are you from?"

"It's complicated," Regina quickly replied

"Oh I know! That's the code word for I don't really want to say right?"

Regina gave her a look and she replied,

"Knew it!"

Regina rolled her eyes. They had reached a museum.

"This is the museum of Natural History. I think you should come in and take a look. I work here!"

"That I will do,"

**Keep them reviews and follows and faves coming**!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**again, thanks for the tremendous and overwhelming support. I read every single one of your reviews and i smile because you guys make me feel like what i'm writing, isn't that bad after all.**

**i appreciate all of my story followers and faves and all my reviewers, gigantic,"MWAH" to you all!**

**i have so many fun story lines coming up that I've already started writing, i'll spoil a bit if I hit 40 reviews. Sounds good? **

**Let's go,**

Life is a highway chapter 13:

Regina entered the museum and began to look around with curious eyes. Scrutinizing every bit of the museum.

Abigail clocked in to work and walked over to Regina.

"You want a tour? I've pretty much worked here for almost my entire life so I'm the best person to show you around!"

Regina couldn't help but agree to that. There was so much passion in the woman's voice that she couldn't help it.

"Let's go over to the dinosaur exhibit first!" She exclaimed.

Back in Storybrooke,

Emma was sending Henry to school,

"You got everything you need kid?"

"Mum, I'm not six years old anymore, I'm 13 so please stop calling me kid."

"You can say that all you want but I'll always see you as my kid."

"You and mum are both the same, refusing to see that I've grown up. I'll show you both one day."

The school bus came and he got on,

"Wait, where my lunch?!" He asked frantically.

Emma laughed and waved the bag in front of him, "grown up men do not forget their PBJ sandwiches do they kid?"

She kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair before nudging him up the bus steps gently.

She could see Henry blushing as he went to sit next to Grace on the bus.

Emma smirked and was about to walk down to the sheriff's station when someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

She whipped around and was greeted by Robin,

"Emma,"

"Robin,

"Do you have time to spare? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, walk with me."

Robin walked alongside Emma in silence for a few minutes before they both opened their mouths,

"So what is it you needed to..."

"Go on," Emma initiated.

"Marian and I have uncoupled as of yesterday night."

"Wow," she stopped walking. "Didn't see that one coming. You're telling me this because you most probably want to find Regina and make it up to her." and she continued walking.

"Your wit serves you well, I do want to find Regina, I made a terrible mistake choosing honor over my heart's welfare. What the heart wants is what the heart should get and as of now, I need to make it up to Regina and show her that she is loved."

"Robin, you can't play with Regina's feelings like that. She feels things, deeply, with her entire being. You screw it up with her once, her forgiveness doesn't come by easily. Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of that before."

"I will do, whatever it takes, to win her heart back."

"Well good luck, you have one hell of a shit show to deal with."

"I need to know where Regina is,"

Emma stopped walking again and spun around.

"Now I knew this was coming and no, I'm not at liberty to reveal Regina's whereabouts."

"Please, Emma."

Robin's voice was so full of desperation that Emma nearly gave in. But she thought of Regina being free and happy and that thought prevailed.

"Sorry, no means no Robin." Emma said with resolve and conviction.

"I will find her," Robin insisted

"Good luck trying, just don't expect me or Henry to help you. We've been sworn to secrecy and I don't intend to let Regina down again."

Emma walked ahead to where the sheriff's station was.

She bid Robin a good day and hastily strode in.

She saw hook sitting at her desk with his feet on the table and giving her a smirk. "Hey love, what took you so long?"

He had a hot cocoa on her table and she smiled at him and walked over to her desk to push his legs down.

"Robin, asked me about where Regina was."

"Did you tell him then?"

"No! Of course not. Regina would kill me if I did."

"Emma, don't you think the man deserves a second chance?"

"Well yeah, everyone does, but he's gonna have to earn it. Also, I promised Regina I would keep her secret."

"Just like how you made me work for your affection didn't you love?" Hook teased.

Emma leaned in close to his face, "well was it worth it then?" She purred.

"Every bit of it," he replied.

Back in New York,

Regina walked out of the last exhibit with Abigail.

"Well, thank you for showing me around. I had quite the educational experience. Did not know that King Tut might've been killed by a hippopotamus..."

A man with a group of tourists walked past them, Abigail waved at him and he smiled and returned the wave.

Regina caught Abigail staring at the man as she turned around from looking at the gift shop. She followed the direction of her gaze to see the man walk into the first exhibit with the tourists.

"Who's that?" She asked while grinning

"Matt, my best friend here at the museum. We've been working together for as long as I can remember."

"Seems to me like more than a best friend." Regina smirked.

"What's more than a best friend? A best friend forever?" Asked Abigail.

Regina face palmed herself and said,

No, you know, someone you like?

"How could you tell?"

"I've been stared at before in the same manner you were staring at him. It just didn't work out too well for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No don't be, it's not your fault. Anyway, I enjoyed your company. Will you be at the gym tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will, I'm there on weekdays at 10, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Regina returned.

As Regina walked out of the museum, she said to herself,

"I'm starting to become like Tink with her true love nonsense." She shook her head and walked back to Central Park.

**Remember, 40 reviews! ;-)**


End file.
